


Property of Finn Wolfhard

by BillEffingCipher



Category: Fuller House, It Cast - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative school, Fuller House - Freeform, High School, In School Suspension, M/M, Prison rules, Smoking, Underage Smoking, bad boy, iss, school myths, story for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: Jackson Fuller is late for class and sent to ISS. While there, he experiences what the school thought to be only a myth: the Alternative School.Legend has it that due to one of the students killing a faculty member, anyone sent to ISS will be then transferred to the Alternative School. Jackson's nightmare turns into a reality when the myth turns out to be true. The alternative school for delinquents turns out to be worse than what Jackson's imagines. While he's there, a punk by the name of Finn Wolfhard takes a particular liking to him.





	Property of Finn Wolfhard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I made about a week ago. It's been on my Wattpad and I originally wasnt going to put it over here, but I feel bad for not being able to update as often right now so I wanted to give you guys something. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't actually watch Fuller House (I've seen 1 episode). So, I don't know the names of Jackson's teachers or how his school works XD This story is pretty much just based off my own experiences with school or stuff I've made up.  
> The reason I made this is because I really ship Michael Campion (the guy who plays Jackson Fuller) and Finn Wolfhard. I chose to use the name Jackson cuz I thought maybe that would be searched more than Michael and I want people to read this XD  
> This story won't be tightly tied to the Fuller House fandom so just keep that in mind.
> 
> Those of you from my other stories (specifically How Bad Can I Be? and Damn It), I still don't know when I'll be able to update either of them. I'm doing better emotionally but I'm working pretty steadily this week. I don't control my schedules but I'll try to do the best I can with what free-time I do get. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! This was an experiment and I'm happy with how it turned out :3

"No, no, no, no, no!"

 

Jackson raced down the empty halls as he desperately tried to make it to his classroom before the tardy bell. His high school was really anal about being on time. Jackson had never been late before but he knew what happened to students who were. It was something he did _not_ want to experience.

The teen turned the corner just as the tardy bell rang through the whole school. He kept running with his arms out to catch the closing door but he rammed right into it as it shut.

 

"Ow..."

Now he was late _and_ his face hurt. Jackson rapidly tapped on the little window of the door in hopes the teacher would open the door for him. 

 

After a few seconds, the door was answered by the teacher. The teen sighed with relief and started to step inside.

"Ah, thanks Mr. Cantrell-" 

 

He was stopped by the teacher putting his hand out.

"You can't come in here. You're late, Jackson."

 

"Come on! It'll never happen again I swear!" The teen didn't exactly want being tardy to be on his record. 

 

Mr. Cantrell shook his head with zero sympathy and nudged the boy out of his class. 

"You know the rules, Jackson. Go to ISS." With that, the door closed. 

 

The teen stood there as his teacher's words rung in his head. ISS. In School Suspension. Jackson had never been in ISS before but he's heard horrible stories about it. The students who were sent there regularly were either a punch or a cigarette away from being hauled off to the Alternative School. Now, _that_ place was bad. It was pretty much your last chance before going to juvie.

There was a myth currently going around that one of the regular ISS students _killed_ the guy who supervised the room. So, now anyone who is sent there is forced on a bus to the Alternative School because no one else will take the job of watching the delinquents. 

 

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." Jackson whispered to himself as he began walking down the hall to find the detention room. When he came up to the beaten door, he cautiously opened it up. All the students were bunched up towards the back. Some were sleeping but most were talking amongst themselves. Thankfully, none of them cared to look up as Jackson walked in, closing the door behind him. 

 

Mr. Banks, the retired police officer who watched the ISS room, was absent. Standing at his desk was the principal and one of the bus drivers. They looked over at the teen who walked in. 

 

"Jackson," The principal started. "What are you doing here?" He knew Jackson was a good student. He didn't understand why he was there.

 

Jackson sighed and he gave a tiny smile as he walked up to them. He hoped the principal would save him. 

"Hey, Principal Burgess. I was, um, just a second tardy and Mr. Cantrell sent me here..." He glanced at the students in the room. None of them seemed to care that Jackson existed. "Where's Mr. Banks?" He asked softly. He knew better than to believe a school myth but his imagination couldn't help but to wonder if a student _really_ _did_ kill him. 

 

"He's sick today and we don't have anyone to cover for him." The principal then motioned to the bus driver, Rita. She gave a crooked, but sweet, smile to the teen. 

 

"So, in about ten minutes while the bus warms up, I'm gonna take you kids over to the Alternative School. They have somebody there that can watch you."

 

Jackson's face fell as he listened to Rita.

"W-Wait... What? Why can't they come here? Why do we have to go there?"

 

"Once you're on campus at the Alternative School, no one is permitted to leave until 3:15. We have to go to them."

 

The more Jackson listened, the more he didn't like what he heard. "But..." He looked to the principal. "I can't go to the Alternative School! What about the rest of my classes?"

 

"I'm sorry, Jackson, but we don't have anywhere for you to go."

 

"Let me go back to Mr. Cantrell's class!"

 

"You've already missed the beginning of class."

 

"I- I wouldn't have missed anything if I hadn't been sent here!"

 

The principal wasn't in the mood the argue with him. "Have a seat, Jackson. It's just for today." 

 

The teen frowned, reluctantly going to the first seat. This was the worst. He was not cut out for the Alternative School. As he sat there, he felt eyes rest on him. He was an outsider in this room. He didn't belong there.

Pretty soon it was time for the students to board the bus. Jackson continued to feel all the eyes stare at him as they filled in the seats. The teen swallowed when someone sat next to him on the bus. He kept his eyes fixed on the window so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone. Thankfully, no one talked to him. 

 

The ride to the other school took about 30mins. Jackson dreaded what he was going to be faced with as he stepped off the bus. He tried his best to tell himself it wasn't going to be as bad as he imagined. As the bus pulled in to the other school, Jackson's worry wasn't put at ease. 

The school was an old, brick building that looked industrial. There was a chain-link fence that surrounded the grounds. It honestly looked like a prison. 

 

"Oh, God... This can't be it..."

 

It was definitely it. The bus stopped and was expected for everyone to get off and head into the school. Jackson stayed behind the ISS group as they walked to the front doors. There were metal detectors and police officers at each door. Every student had to go through it and be cleared before they were allowed to go any further. Once everyone went through, an officer escorted them to the room they would stay in. 

 

219

 

That was the class room. Jackson expected it to just be a spare room for them to be watched in but it turned out to be a classroom that was already in use. 

 

The officer looked at them when they got to the room. 

"Find an empty seat and sit down. You can walk around during class breaks but you're to report to only this room." 

 

No one responded. Everyone just filed into the room once the officer opened the door for them. Jackson wasn't sure about the rest of his group but his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He was so nervous.

The class they had to stay in was very crowded. It was about the same size as classrooms at his school but it had twice the number of desks forced into it. The room was already almost full. The other students took the empty seats in the back, not leaving one available for Jackson. 

 

The teacher was annoyed to see a student still standing; Jackson.

 

"Sit down!" He ordered from the front of the class.

 

"I- There's not another seat back here!"

 

The man pointed to the middle of the sea of desks and punks. There was an empty seat.

" _Sit_ _down_."

 

Jackson swallowed as he slowly squeezed through the row of desks. There wasn't a lot of room so he ended up brushing against people and stepping on backpacks that were scattered in the floor.

 

"Sorry, sorry..." He whispered as he heard the displeased growls from the natives of the classroom. 

 

The teen sighed when he finally slipped into his seat. The first thing he noticed was all the carvings on his desk. Most were just marks and gashes taken out of the wood but there was one saying carved in that read:

 

_Eat_

_more_

_pussy_

  _-FW_

 

Jackson made a disgusted face once he read it. "Oh, lovely..."

 

The teen looked to the side as he felt someone grab his foot. "Hey!" 

He tried to pull his leg free but it wasn't without losing his shoe in the process. "That's my shoe!"

 

The teen that stole the shoe gave him a hard glare that made Jackson shrink back. 

 

"You can keep it..."

 

Jackson was relieved to finally hear the bell ring to dismiss the classes into a break. Everyone quickly scattered out their seats and flooded into the hallway. The teen sighed, slowly getting up to join the rest. Today was going to be a long day. 

 

Jackson carefully maneuvered his way by groups of people standing around. He couldn't believe how congested the school was by how many people were there. The teen just wanted to be back at his own school. He ventured off to find the bathroom, pushing open the door for just a moment before having to step right back out. There was so much smoke that clouded the entire bathroom. Jackson stepped away from it and coughed into his arm. He took a better look at the groups of people standing around to find most of them were drug deals. 

 

"Oh, God. Where am I?" He mumbled to himself. Another teen had just walked up behind him. 

 

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." The other teen said, placing his hands on Jackson. 

 

Jackson gasped when he felt someone grab his waist and move him over a couple spaces. He looked at the teen who easily moved him out of the way.

He was taller with dark, curly hair. Jackson stared at him for a moment before he realized the reason he was moved was because he was blocking the water fountain. 

 

"...My name's not Alice."

 

Finn didn't acknowledge him verbally as he drank water. He did glance over at him to check him out. His eyes went down to his feet. 

"Why do you only have one shoe?"

 

Jackson blushed slightly from embarrassment as he looked down. 

"I'm having a bad time, okay?!"

 

The teen quickly stormed off and went back into 219. He sat at his carved desk and watched as different students slowly filtered into the room. The break was also a class change. 

Jackson sighed softly as he started to daydream his time away. It wasn't until someone stood next to him for him to look up. It was the teen from the water fountain. 

 

"You're in my seat." He said. 

 

Jackson blinked then realized what he wanted. "Oh! Um..." Before he could do anything, he was being tugged out of the seat. "Okay, you're moving me...!" 

 

Finn reclaimed his seat and left Jackson standing awkwardly in the aisle. The teacher glared at the teen still standing. 

 

"Sit down!"

 

Jackson squeaked and quickly looked for another seat but there weren't any available. Finn smirked at his dilemma and tugged the boy into his lap. Jackson froze and he blushed brightly.

"Um..."

 

"You can sit on me," the teen said, causally having a hand on his hip. "So, what's your name?"

 

"Jackson..." He mumbled. He didn't feel comfortable sitting on his lap. "What's yours?" He asked to be polite.

 

"Finn." The teen was watching Jackson's body language. "You seem like a girl."

 

Jackson took offense to that. "Well, I'm not!" 

He gasped as he felt Finn's hand grope his crotch. He gripped the teen's wrist.

"Wh-What are you doing? I don't consent to this...!"

 

Finn removed his hand with a smirk. "I was just checking..."

 

Jackson chewed on his lip as his face was permanently blushing. He watched as the front of the rows began passing back papers. When they got to Finn's desk, he took one and passed the rest back. It was a test. The boy awkwardly shifted, hoping he wasn't in his way.

 

"You're fine," Finn whispered, writing his name on his paper. 

 

Jackson quietly watched him answer a few of the questions. He got most of them wrong. The boy tapped on the correct answer for the fifth problem. He didn't necessarily want to cheat but the questions on the test were easy. So easy that it really made him sad that Finn was getting them wrong. He didn't know if the teen just didn't care or if he genuinely didn't know the answers. From the time it took him to answer them, he assumed it was the latter. It was only a 10-question test so it was going to count a lot. Jackson didn't want him to fail. He felt bad. 

 

Finn took the boy's advice and changed his answer. Pretty soon, a Mountain Dew bottle was quietly passed to Finn's desk. The teen took a sip from it before returning it to his desk, turning it a certain way. Jackson didn't catch it at first but when he looked closer he noticed there were letters written on the inside of the bottle's wrapper. It wasn't noticeable unless you were looking inside the bottle at the wrapper. The letters were the answers to the multiple choice test. Most of the answers were correct but there were a couple wrong. Finn didn't hesitate to copy all of the letters onto his test before nonchalantly passing the bottle to the next person. Jackson lightly tapped the correct answer for another one. Finn changed it without question. He looked it over then nodded when he approved everything was correct.

Finn smiled then patted the boy's thigh to tell him to get up so he could turn his paper in. Jackson waited for him to return before sitting back on his lap. 

 

"Thanks," Finn whispered into his ear. Jackson bit his lip again. Once everyone finished their test, everyone began talking to each other.

A guy sitting next to Finn scooted his desk to connect with his. 

"He's a pretty boy, ain't he?" The guy said. 

 

"He's mine. I found him." Finn said sternly, wrapping his arms around him.

The girl who sat on the other side of Finn also pushed her desk closer. The guy who sat in front of Finn pushed his seat back and turned around. Jackson swallowed. He didn't know why they were scooting so close. 

 

"What's his name?" The girl asked. She was the one that pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling. Before Jackson could answer for himself, Finn interrupted him. 

 

"Jackie."

 

The others nodded and greeted him as Jackie. The boy frowned. 

"...It's Jackson..."

 

All four of them looked at him with stern eyes. 

"Your name's Jackie," Finn growled.

 

"Okay." Jackson squeaked. He wasn't going to argue with any of them. The boy watched as the girl to his left started dealing out the cards. As he watched, he noticed she was occasionally dealing from the bottom of the deck. It wasn't really noticeable but Jackson managed to catch it. 

 

"Wanna bet for him?" The guy on the right asked once he got his hand. 

 

"Sure." Finn picked up his cards and sorted them in his hands. "The rest of you place your bets."

 

The girl tossed in a lighter and half full pack of cigarettes to the pile. The guy sitting across from Finn tossed in $40. The guy to the right placed in $50 and three cigarettes. 

 

Jackson frowned. He didn't want to be betted on. "Don't I get a say in this?"

 

"No." They all said in unison. 

 

Finn handed Jackson his cards. "Hold these for me, babe."

He pulled out his own pack of cigarettes from his pocked and opened it up. There was an ace of spades card in his pack. He pulled out the card along with a cigarette. Finn slipped the card between Jackson's legs. 

Jackson blushed brightly and he glanced down at his lap. Finn held the card there for a moment as he searched for his lighter. When he couldn't find it, he grabbed the one from the pile. 

 

"I'm using this." He lit his cigarette then tossed it back in the pile before taking the cards from Jackson's hand. 

 

The boy watched them play for a while. He didn't really like the smell from all the smoke but he wasn't exactly in a position to do anything about it. Finn used a carved dip in the desk to hold the ashes. 

Ultimately, Finn won the game and Jackson felt relieved when it was over. They ended their card game when they heard the next bell ring. Jackson got up to allow Finn up. Once the older teen gathered all his winnings, he also stood up. 

"Alright, come on, Jackie." He said, pulling the boy along. 

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"To next class, silly."

 

"But I'm supposed to stay in this room!"

 

"You'll be fine." Finn wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him with him.

Jackson made a soft noise but didn't protest. He was dragged along all of Finn's classes and forced to sit in his lap in all of them. 

 

When it finally became lunch time, Jackson wasn't surprised he was expected to stay by the teen's side. The boy blinked when he looked at the food served in the line. He fully expected it to be gross looking as if it was prison food but it actually looked good. He also noticed the regular sodas. 

 

"You have _regular_ sodas here?" Jackson was amazed. "They banned those at my school..."

 

Finn smirked at him, following him in the line. "Yeah. When the main schools changed their menus to be healthy, we got scrapped all the unhealthy, great stuff."

 

"Woah."

Jackson frowned when he realized he didn't have an account at this school and he didn't bring money. "I don't have any money..."

 

"Pick what you want. I'm paying for you."

 

Jackson nodded. He appreciated Finn buying his lunch for him. He also enjoyed actually getting to sit in a seat instead of his lap at the lunch table. The food tasted a million times better than his school's cafeteria. 

 

Once lunch ended, Jackson went back to being Finn's rag doll. He was tugged along wherever Finn wanted to go and could only sit in his lap. 

 

The day lasted forever but it was finally the last class of the day. No one was doing much of anything in this class. They were all waiting for the final bell.

Finn had just finished another cigarette. Jackson stopped counting after four. The boy was tired. He wanted to go home and sleep this day away. His eyes widened when he felt Finn's hand go down to his crotch again. 

 

"Finn!" He whispered. 

 

"What?" He asked in a careless mumble, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. He continued to grope him and watch for his reactions. 

 

Jackson blushed brightly and he covered his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping. The older teen smirked and bit down on his neck, sucking in a hickey. 

 

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut. He was embarrassed to be touched by him in a room packed with other students. 

"Finn..." he whispered shakily, almost pleading his name. "Stop." 

 

Finn hummed to himself then finally released the boy. It wasn't long after that when the dismissal bell rang. 

Everyone was excited to get out and didn't waste any time leaving.

Jackson looked anxious. He wanted to find his group so he could get out of this prison-like school. Despite as much as he wanted to make a run for it, he waited until Finn patted him to tell him to get up. 

 

"...I have to get back to 219 and find my group before they leave without me..."

 

Finn looked at him before he stood up.

"I'll get you there."

 

"I can go myself..."

 

Finn cut him another look that was more serious and stern. Jackson bit his lip. 

"Or you can take me instead..."

 

The older boy placed an arm around Jackson's waist and guided him to the hallway. They paused in the doorway as they watched the sea of people all stampede. Jackson swallowed. There was barely an inch between all the people. There was no way they would get through. 

 

"Hold on," Finn said as he grabbed Jackson's hand tightly before plowing into the crowd. 

 

"What?" Jackson let out a tiny squeak as he was pulled into the chaos. 

 

Finn used his shoulder to shove people out of his path, dragging Jackson along behind him. The boy whined as he was squeezed through strangers. People were pulling, shoving, and shouting at others from across the hall. It was a terrifying mess. Jackson held on to Finn's hand for his life.

The boy gasped when he felt someone grope him. He turned his head around for a second but wasn't able to identify would did it.

"Someone just touched my butt!"

 

Finn immediately stopped and turned around, tugging Jackson safely in his chest while swinging his free fist all in one motion. The person directly behind Jackson was the one whose face collided with his fist. The youngest boy yelped at the sudden outburst. Everything happened so rapidly that Jackson was having a hard time keeping up. He didn't get a good look at whoever was hit. All he saw was blood as the person fell back. The swarm of people consumed the space as if no one was there to begin with. The teen also managed to catch a glimpse of the anger in Finn's eyes. It was quickly dissolved and replaced with apathy. 

 

"Did-Did you just punch a girl?" Jackson asked. He was concerned for whoever was punched to the ground. 

 

"Pfft." Finn knew exactly who he punched. "That's no girl. He's got a bigger dick than you." 

Jackson frowned with a slight blush but before he could argue, Finn turned around and continued to push with the current. Soon, he cut out of the crowd into the emptiness of room 219. 

 

In the back of the room, Jackson saw a couple people from his ISS group leave through the door in the back of the room. He pointed. 

 

"I need to be with them!"

It was Jackson's turn to lead as he quickly went to the other door. When they got the hallway again, Finn helped prevent anyone from shoving into the boy. 

 

Finally, they reached the front of the school. People quickly filtered through the metal detectors and out the doors. Jackson sighed loudly when he and Finn stepped out. It felt like it took forever.

 

The teen looked to the left to see the rest of his ISS group going over to their bus. He pulled left but Finn pulled right, keeping a tight hold on his hand. 

 

"Where are you going, Jackie? The busses are this way." He motioned over to the right where students were gathering at the fence to be allowed on the busses. 

 

Jackson shook his head. 

"My bus is over there." He pointed to the lone bus to the left. "I have to get back to my school so I can go home. And... It's _Jackson_ not Jackie. I'm not a girl..."

 

"Your school?" Finn looked over at the bus that had the name of Jackson's high school written on the side. He then looked over at his busses that all said Alternative School on the sides. He frowned, looking down at the boy.

"You coming tomorrow, Jackie?" He completely disregarded Jackson's wish to be called by his real name.

 

He shook his head again, slower this time. "No..." He whispered. "It was just a mistake that I was sent here. I'm not coming back..."

He winced slightly when he felt Finn apply more pressure on his hand but he quickly loosened his grip. Finn's face showed zero emotion as he stared off at the bus that was going to take Jackson away. His voice hinted at being sad; maybe even hurt.

 

"Oh."

 

"Can I go now?" The boy asked in a tiny voice. 

 

Finn's eyes shifted down to look at him. After a couple seconds, he released possession over his hand and replaced it with his throat. Jackson didn't have time to react as he was pulled into a kiss by the older teen. The boy grunted softly and tried to pull away but the other teen kept him still. He could taste Finn's last cigarette. His kiss was almost suffocating like all the cigarette smoke. Finn broke the kiss when he was ready and he looked at Jackson, his hand now moved to caress his face. 

"Your lips are soft like a girl's."

 

The boy blushed slightly. "...It's just chapstick..."

 

Finn stared at him a little more, admiring him. Finally, he slowly removed his hand.

"Go home, Jackie." He mumbled. He was disappointed to allow him to leave. 

 

Jackson bit his lip and stepped away.

"...Bye, Finn." He said softly before he turned and ran to reach his bus before it left. 

 

Finn watch the boy leave. _His_ boy.

"Bye... Jackson," he mumbled, watching the bus leave.


End file.
